i see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)
by middle-earthling
Summary: 5 times Luke was a jealous baby, and 1 time it was Han's turn to be possessive. OR Luke and Han are completely in love but sometimes Luke's a little insecure and Han is too pretty for his own good. Han/Luke (or Skysolo if you prefer)
1. Chapter 1: Leia

**1\. Leia**

By the time the rebellion moved their base to the frozen wasteland known as Hoth, Han and Luke had been in a tentative relationship for a few months. They hadn't gotten around to discussing what they were to each other yet, but they spent nearly all of their time together and spent most nights in the same bed, too.

So it was only fair that Luke (who had no prior experience with romantic relationships at all, let alone with someone like Han) had assumed they were exclusive. Now, Luke wasn't oblivious to Han's... friendly nature, and he was definitely more than aware of the fact that Han was a very, very attractive man, but that didn't mean he had to be okay with Han and Leia openly flirting at every given opportunity, especially when they did it right in front of him.

At first he didn't mind so much, given that he and Han hadn't started their involvement until after the battle of Yavin, but the longer it went on the more it started to bother Luke. Han was his, and he was insanely proud of that, but maybe Han didn't feel the same way about Luke? Was he not good enough for the smuggler? Was their relationship casual and meaningless to Han? Luke didn't know, but until Han told him that, he wasn't going to put up with Han and Leia's constant flirting.

So the next time Luke came across the two of them standing unnecessarily close in one of the icy hallways, he wrapped one of his arms tightly around Han's waist and leaned as much of his weight into Han's side as he could, without knocking them both over.

Han responded simply by wrapping his own arm around Luke's shoulders, and pulled him in even closer, until they were as close as was physically possible. Leia stopped talking and her eyes widened slightly, a look of dawning realization crossing over her face.

"Oh," she exclaimed softly, "are you two..." she stopped, and nodded her head slightly as if unsure of what to call them.

"Yes," Luke replied, almost too fast, tightening his grip on Han's waist even more. Han snorted at Luke's display of possessiveness and patted Luke's hip with the hand he'd had wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yeah, me and the kid are... well, I don't want to offend your delicate sensibilities, your worshipfulness," Han said mockingly.

Leia glared at Han, and then turned to Luke, "I don't know why the Sith you would want to be with this scruffy-looking moon jockey, but, if you're happy, then..." Leia trailed off, but she didn't need to continue, her meaning was clear. She understood that Han was Luke's, and she wouldn't mess with that, and she was glad her two friends were happy.

With one last contemptuous look at Han, Leia left the two of them alone in the frozen corridor. Han looked down at Luke, an odd expression coming over his face as he tried to hide a fond smile. "What was that about, kid? You know I'm yours, the princess is just my friend, the same as she is yours," he said.

Luke looked down at his feet, a sheepish smile on his face. "You're really mine?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I am, why else would I spend every waking minute with you, why else would I do this, huh?" with that, Han let go of Luke's hip and leaned down to kiss him soundly on the lips.

Luke kissed back with great enthusiasm, pushing the taller man back to lean against the wall, neither of them breaking contact until they had to stop to breathe.

"Oh," Luke said, gasping still from the kiss.

"Never gonna doubt me again, are ya, farm boy?"

"Not unless you give me reason to," Luke replied.

"Well, I can't promise that, not when you're so cute when you're jealous..." said Han.

"I was not jealous!" protested Luke.

"Oh really?"

"I was just... claiming what was mine."

"Oh? Well now it's my turn to claim what's mine," smirked Han, shoving Luke against the wall and burying his hands in the boy's soft blond hair before kissing him again.

 **A/N: so this is my first fic in the Star Wars fandom, it's not beta read and I've only been in this fandom since TFA came out (although it's completely taken over my life and it's literally all I think about) so I hope it's not completely awful, but... yeah. This was based on a prompt I got from an anon on tumblr, and their prompt was:**

 ** _"Well about the jealous!Luke thing... Maybe one where Luke is insecure because Han always attract attention and casually flirt with people and Luke feels like he should make sure everyone knows his smuggler is taken :3 (and Han tease him because he's cute when he's jealous)"_**

 **which then got turned into this in my head, and so it's gonna be a five and one, five times Luke was jealous and one time it was Han who was jealous.**

 **Also, the title comes from Emperors New Clothes by Panic! at the Disco.**

 **cross-posted on AO3**


	2. Chapter 2:Other members of the rebellion

**2\. Other members of the rebellion**

Luke's problem didn't end after his conversation with Han and Leia in the corridor, however, because Leia wasn't the only person who was interested in Han. It appeared as though basically every single member of the rebellion, male and female alike, were dying to spend even a second in Han's company.

Everywhere Luke looked, people were touching Han's arm, or laughing at something he said, one of them even going so far as to caress Han's cheek. Luke knew he couldn't expect Han to talk to him and only him, but he couldn't stand seeing other people put their hands all over _his_ boyfriend.

Luke wanted to hold an alliance meeting and just tell everyone to keep their hands off of his Han, but he knew that was impractical and would probably get him into a lot of trouble with the higher ups of the rebellion, so he decided to go about staking his territory a little more subtly.

He started by leaving obvious hickeys on Han's neck and shoulders, and doing things like 'accidentally' throwing out Han's aftershave so that he had no choice but to use Luke's, and once he even hid all of Han's shirts so that Han had to go out to meetings wearing one of Luke's (far too small, and very obviously 'borrowed') shirts.

However, much to Luke's chagrin, none of this seemed to be making much of a difference to all of the people constantly throwing themselves at Han, and Han himself seemed to be catching on to what Luke was doing, because every time something of his had mysteriously vanished, he always gave Luke a highly exasperated, but very fond look.

Things continued this way for a few weeks, Luke doing little things to mark Han as his, Han putting up with it with an amused smile, and everybody else completely ignoring the fact that Han was obviously taken, and obviously had a possessive boyfriend, and continuing to flirt with Han. The worst part though, wasn't that everybody else flirted with Han, it was that Han flirted back. On purpose. Usually when he knew Luke was watching.

The thing that finally pushed Luke over the edge though, was when Wedge Antilles, one of Luke's good friends and a member of his own squadron, actually kissed Han. In the middle of the flight hanger, in front of hundreds of people, including Luke.

Han and Luke had just gotten back from a patrol and were tired and cold and smelled like Tauntaun, and all Luke wanted to do was fall into his warm bed with Han, and cuddle until they fell asleep. Instead however, they were greeted by most of Luke's pilot friends and Leia, and at first Luke was happy to see all of his friends. He hugged Leia and shook hands with Narra and was about to ask Leia if she wanted to get a drink with him and Han when it happened. Wedge put one of his hands on Han's shoulder, and then he was leaning up and kissing Han. It lasted less than a second before Han was pulling away, an apologetic rejection ready on his lips, but Luke was already by his side, instantly wrapping his arms around Han's neck and standing on the tips of his toes to reach Han's mouth, hands moving from the back of Han's neck to cup his cheeks, and Han instinctively wrapped one hand around Luke's waist and curled the other into Luke's hair, pulling Luke up just a little higher and bending down a little himself so they were in a comfortable position, both of their mouths moving passionately against each other.

Finally, after what seemed like a blissful eternity, they pulled apart, panting, and looked around at their friends who were staring at them, all of them with wide eyes (except Leia, who was smirking knowingly) and some of them with open mouths. One of them wolf-whistled.

Wedge looked both horrified and fascinated as he stuttered out an apology "I had no idea, I just thought you guys were friends... Luke, I'm sorry I would never... Oh, God... Um, sorry?" he said, hesitantly.

Instead of replying, Luke simply slipped his hand into Han's back pocket and stared at Wedge with slightly narrowed eyes.

Wedge backed away from them, slightly. "I'm sorry, I should have realized that you guys were, well... actually that was really obvious, I'm so sorry Luke, Han..." he said again, before turning and walking out of the hangar doors.

The rest of their friends started laughing, and Leia joined Han and Luke, sliding her arms around both of their waists.

"Well, you boys certainly know how to make a scene," she said.

Luke looked around and realized that nearly everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to stare at him and Han, but Luke found that he couldn't have cared less, in fact, he was glad, because now everyone knew that Han was his and that they should all keep their dirty hands to themselves.

He looked up and found Han watching him with an amused glint in his eyes. "Y'know, you could have just told 'em I was your boyfriend you know, you didn't have to get so petty," remarked Han.

"I was not being petty," Luke pouted.

"If you think that wasn't petty, then I'm pretty sure you don't know what that word means," said Leia, smirking, before letting go of them and following everyone else out of the hangar.

"You may be petty, but you're also damn cute," said Han, a fond smile taking over his face.

 **A/N: So here's chapter two! Sorry if Wedge seems out of character, but like, he doesn't really have much of a character in the movies anyways, so I feel like I can do things with him without it seeming terrible, really. But if it is terrible, sorry...**

 **Once again this is not beta read, so all mistakes are my own. I just want to say a massive thank you to the wonderful people who've read, favourited and followed this story, you're all amazing and I'm so pleased you liked this story! That's all for now, and chapter 3 should be up tomorrow. :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Falcon

**3\. The Falcon**

After the whole thing in the hangar on Hoth, Han was left pretty well alone by members of the alliance and the next time Luke felt like his relationship with Han was being threatened was after he and Leia rescued Han from Jabba's palace and Han was reunited with the Falcon.

Luke held Han's hand (using his real hand) as they walked through the sand to the Falcon, where they would wait out the storm before parting ways, taking great comfort in the feel of his boyfriends hand in his after almost a year of missing him. Han seemed to need the physical touch and reassurance just as much as Luke did, as his death grip on Luke's hand seemed to imply.

"I missed you," Luke said quietly, too quietly to be heard through the storm. But Han had heard him somehow, if the way he pressed himself closer to Luke and tightened his grip on Luke's hand was anything to go by.

They made it to the Falcon, and followed Leia, Lando, Chewbacca and the droids into the ship, all of them basically falling into the various seats. They sat in relieved silence for a few moments. "What did you do to my ship?" Han said, looking at Lando.

"Nothing!" Lando replied.

"You did something," said Han, looking around at the Falcon's interiors, "She looks different."

"Maybe it's because she's clean?" suggested Leia.

"She's always clean!" objected Han. At this, Luke snorted and Chewbacca roared disbelievingly.

"Nobody did anything to her that you wouldn't have approved of, she was cleaned and the hyperdrive was fixed, now calm down you old pirate," said Lando.

Han glared at his friend, and then stood up, and placed a hand on his hip, surveying his ship and his friends. "Well, I'm gonna take a look and make sure you didn't damage her," he said, before stalking off into the cockpit.

"She was mine first, you know," Lando yelled at Han's retreating back.

Luke, Leia, Chewbacca and Lando all gave each other exasperated looks, all of them thinking the same thing, that Han's love for his ship was a little bit... extreme.

"Y'know, he could be sitting here with me, his boyfriend..." muttered Luke, under his breathe. Leia heard him and snorted.

"I'm pretty sure that there is nothing in the entire universe he loves more than this ship," she replied.

"I know," Luke said, having been aware of this for a long time but still feeling abandoned, never the less. "I'm gonna go see what he's doing," Luke said a few minutes later, after Han still hadn't come back from his walk around the ship.

Luke got up and went into the cockpit, where he found Han was still sitting in the captains chair, running his hands all over every control panel and button and every square inch of the Falcon that he could reach.

Luke rolled his eyes and slipped into the copilots seat.

"Y'know, there are people out there that haven't seen you in nearly a year? Me included," Luke said, trying not to sound too bitter.

Han didn't even seem to hear him.

"Han! Hey, what are you even doing?" Luke asked.

Again, Han didn't appear to hear him.

Having had enough, Luke grabbed Han's shoulder and shook it. This grabbed Han's attention, and he started, and swung around to face Luke.

"Luke!" he said in surprise, "I thought you were talking to Leia?"

"You've been gone for ten minutes, Han," said Luke, unimpressed.

"Have I? I was just checking to make sure the Falcon was okay," replied Han.

"No you weren't, you were molesting her is what you were doing," said Luke.

Han laughed. "I just missed her, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know Han, but I missed you too, and so did Leia and Chewie and Lando... I know you love the ship, but what about us, Han? What about me?" Luke said, staring beseechingly into Han's eyes.

"I missed you too, Luke, you know that," Han said.

"Oh yeah? Well then why are you sitting here running your hands all over the Falcon, when you could be running your hands all over the boyfriend you missed?"

"I was just getting to that," said Han, pulling Luke into his lap, and winding his hands into Luke's hair.

"Good," Luke replied, before pulling Han into a passionate kiss, cupping his human hand against Han's cheek and wrapping the robotic one around the back of Han's neck.

 **A/N: This chapter takes place in a slightly AU version of the deleted scene in ROTJ where they say goodbye in the sandstorm on Tatooine, and instead of Luke going to his X-Wing immediately, he takes shelter from the storm on the Falcon with Han, Leia, and Chewie for a little while, and this happens.**

 **Also, the idea of Luke being jealous of the Falcon may seem like crack, but I tried my best to make it seem as un-cracky as possible, although let's be honest, I probably failed. But I mean, Han and his relationship with the Falcon is a little uh... well, it's not that crazy an idea for Luke to be jealous of her.**

 **Once again, this is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own, and a massive thank you to anyone reading this, especially those of you who favourited and followed this story, you all make my day and make me want to keep writing. Comments are always appreciated! :D xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Lando

**4\. Lando**

It was nearing dawn and the party, which had been going on for hours, wasn't showing any signs of drawing to a close. Everyone, ewoks and members of the rebel alliance alike, was drinking and dancing, talking and laughing, and just generally celebrating the fact that they'd won, the Empire was defeated and they were all still alive.

Luke was sitting on the edge of one of the raised wooden platforms that made up the ewoks village, his legs dangling in front of him, and one of his arms wrapped around his twin sister, Leia, who had her head resting on his shoulder.

The two of them had been sitting like this for quite some time, taking comfort in each others steady presence, and watching the rest of their friends enjoying themselves down below. Eventually Leia got up to rejoin the party, leaving her brother to think about the events of the last few days and to continue his silent watch of the party. After a few moments, Luke's eyes drifted to the figure he knew was his boyfriend, Han. For most of the party Han had been moving through the various groups of people, chatting with anyone he knew and even passing out a few celebratory hugs, occasionally looking up at where Luke was sitting, but never coming to get him, knowing Luke needed his space right now.

Now, however, Han seemed to be completely absorbed in a conversation with a person Luke recognized as their friend, Lando. Lando seemed to be just as interested in the talk if the way he was leaning his body into Han's was anything to go by.

Luke had known Lando for almost a year now, and he knew that Han had been friends with Lando for many years before that, but this was only the second time Luke had seen them interact, and he was not very pleased with how... intimate they seemed.

The longer he watched them, they closer they got to each other, Lando resting a hand on Han's upper arm, and Han didn't seem to be phased by this in the least, he simply continued to talk animatedly, laughing and waving his hands about.

Eventually, Luke decided that enough was enough, and he got up from his seated position and walked down the wooden staircase to the ground. He slipped past friends and colleagues, ignoring the way some of them called to him or reached out to pat him on the back. By the time he got to where Han and Lando were standing, Lando had removed his hand from Han's arm and was instead leaning against Han's side with an arm around his shoulders, and appeared to be whispering into Han's ear. Han didn't seem to mind at all, and was in fact grinning and nodding along to whatever Lando was saying.

"Hey Han, Lando," Luke said as he approached the two friends.

"Luke!" Han exclaimed, instantly removing himself from Lando's hold, and pulling Luke into a tight embrace. "Where have you been, huh, kid? You've been missing out on a great party."

"I can see that," Luke said with a small smile. "What have you two been doing?"

"Oh, just catching up," replied Lando, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Lando was just telling me about all the things you guys got up to when I was, well... y'know," Han trailed off, not wanting to say the words and remind himself of the horrible experience.

Luke didn't say anything, and instead wrapped his left arm around Han's waist, and leaned his weight into Han's side, resting his head against Han's shoulder, hoping to reassure and comfort his boyfriend.

Han responded by resting his own head against the top of Luke's blond hair, and bringing his own arm up to wrap around Luke's shoulders.

Lando watched them with a faint smile on his face. "Well, I'm gonna go get myself another drink, do you two lovebirds want anything?" he said, turning to leave.

Han shook his head in the negative, and Lando walked away, leaving the two men alone.

"What were you talking about up there, with Leia?" Han asked, steering his boyfriend to sit down on a nearby bench.

"Nothing, really," replied Luke.

"She told me you guys are brother and sister," said Han.

"Yeah, we're twins," Luke answered, a soft smile gracing his features at the thought of his long lost sister.

"When did you find out?"

"Only yesterday, on Dagobah. Ben told me."

"I was a little bit jealous of her, y'know," said Han.

"Jealous? Of Leia? Why?" asked Luke, thinking back to his own jealousy of Han's relationship with his sister.

"You guys always seemed so close, like you belonged together, and I always wondered if maybe you'd leave me for her," admitted Han.

"It was never like that," Luke said. "I think, on some level, I always knew she was my sister. Even if she wasn't, I'd still never leave you for her. I love you, Han."

"I love you too, kid," replied Han, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Luke's lips.

 **A/N: Chapter four is here! Only two more chapters to go... I'm kinda sad about that, because I've really loved writing this fic and as it's the first fic I've written in nearly a year, and also the first chaptered fic I've ever completed, I've just become very fond of it and feel kind of proud of it... ah but anyways, it's not over yet and I'm definitely gonna be writing more for this fandom.**

 **This is still not beta'd, so once again all mistakes are mine and mine alone, and a massive thank you to anyone reading this, especially those of you who took the time to favourite or follow it, you're all amazing. :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Strangers in a bar

**5\. Strangers in a bar**

A few months after the second Death Star was destroyed, and the Empire defeated, Leia, Luke and Han had been sent on a diplomatic mission to an outer rim planet called Felucia. Han and Luke weren't really needed for the political side of the trip, really they were only there because Leia needed a ride, and wherever Han went, Luke came too.

So on the second day they were there, Leia had gone off on her own to meetings with the planets government, and Han and Luke had been left to their own devices. It had been a long time since they'd had any down time, which was why Han decided that they needed to let loose a little. And to the smuggler, letting loose meant going to a cantina, and getting a little bit tipsy.

Which was why Luke was now sitting at a booth on his own, as Han had gone up to the bar to order their third round of drinks. Luke had never been very good at tolerating alcohol, and so even though he'd only had two drinks, he was already feeling quite pleasantly buzzed.

After Han had been gone for more than ten minutes, which was as long as Luke thought it would take to get a few Corellian ales, Luke decided to get up and go looking for his boyfriend, just in case anything had happened.

As Luke approached the bar, he spotted Han leaning against the metal bench, a glass of blue liquid in one hand, and the other moving around as he laughed at something the woman in front of him had said.

Luke came to stand beside his boyfriend, and put his right hand into Han's back pocket. "Hey babe, what's taking so long?" he said in a low voice, staring right at the unknown woman when he said the word 'babe'.

"Oh hey kid, I was just telling Kara here about the time we rescued the princess from the Death Star," Han said, instinctively slipping his own arm around Luke's waist and pulling him tightly.

The woman, Kara, widened her eyes at the absent minded, but obviously significant gesture. "Oh I thought you were... never mind," she said, flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder as she turned on her heel and left them alone.

"Why were you flirting with her?" Luke asked, immediately, turning to glare at Han.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" protested Han.

"Yes, you were! You even learned her name!"

"I was being friendly, Luke!"

"You were being more than friendly," muttered Luke, still glaring petulantly.

"You know I'm a friendly person," Han said, reasonably. "Even if I had been flirting with her, it wouldn't have meant anything. You know I love you, kid."

"Fine," Luke sighed, giving up and pulling his boyfriend into a quick kiss.

"What kind of idiot would I have to be to give this up, anyways?" asked Han, after they broke apart.

"You are an idiot, Han," replied Luke.

"Hey! I'm smart enough to know when I've got a good thing, aren't I?"

"I dunno about that..."

"Well, I'm just gonna have to prove it to you then, aren't I?" said Han, smirking before he grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him back to their booth, where he pulled Luke into his lap and planted a firm kiss onto Luke's lips.

Luke responded happily by twisting his hands into Han's hair and opening his mouth to accept Han's tongue.

 **A/N: This is the final Luke chapter! The next (and final) chapter is the +1, which means it's Han's turn to be jealous.**

 **As always, this is not beta'd, all mistakes are completely my own, and if there are any mistakes, then I apologize for them, and thank you to anyone who has read, followed or favourited this story, you're amazing! :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6: 1 - The Rain

**\+ 1: The Rain**

The battle was won, the Death Star destroyed, and the rebels were celebrating... well, most of the rebels were celebrating. Luke Skywalker did not join in the festivities, instead choosing to spend his time cleaning his new X-Wing, or sitting in the Falcon, thinking about what had happened in the past few days, the things he'd learned and done, the people he'd lost, the life he'd left behind and the friends he'd made.

It was during one of the times where he was sitting and thinking about all of the people he'd lost, his aunt Beru and uncle Owen, his teacher Ben, and his childhood friend Biggs, and how it was so much worse for Leia who'd lost her whole planet, and how many other people had lost their loved ones, that Han found him.

Han had been looking for the kid for quite some time, having expected him to be somewhere in the throng of partying rebels, but not finding him there, Han had decided to look elsewhere, when he stumbled across Luke, sitting in the copilot seat of the Falcon, with his arms around his knees and his head bowed, shoulders trembling and looking for all the world like a lost little boy, which, Han supposed, wasn't really that far off the mark.

"Hey, kid," he said softly, walking up behind Luke and placing one of his hands on Luke's shaking shoulder.

Luke started and hurriedly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve before turning to face Han. "What is it?" he asked, voice a little raspy from his badly hidden tears.

Han though for a minute about giving Luke is privacy to grieve, but he thought Luke had been on his own for long enough and what he really needed was to be around friends and to cheer up, just a little.

"It's raining," Han said, simply.

"What?" Luke replied, confused.

"You know, when water falls from the sky?" said Han, teasingly.

"I know what rain is," Luke snapped, instantly looking guilty for the way his words had come out.

"Do you? Wouldn't have thought you'd have gotten much of that back on that dust ball of a planet you call home."

"Well, I've never actually seen it before, but we learned about it in school," said Luke, softly.

Instead of saying anything, Han just grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him upright, dragging him from the Falcon's cockpit and out into the rebel base's flight hangar.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Just come on," Han replied.

Soon they'd left the hangar and were outside on the landing strip, which was in the open air and surrounded by lush green trees, and, like Han had said, it was raining.

The sky was a pale gray and covered in heavy clouds, and rain was pouring down from it in great, fat droplets of water, splashing on the leaves and onto the ground, creating muddy puddles and pools.

The second he saw all the water, Luke's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his mournful, kicked puppy expression morphed into something of indescribable awe as he watched the precious liquid fall all around him.

"I've never seen anything like it... all that water... it seems such a waste, but it's so, so beautiful," he said, turning to Han, his voice reflecting the same kind of wonder as his expression.

"I guess so," replied Han, not really knowing what to say, having experienced rain all his life.

Luke let go of Han's hand and wandered out into the rain, turning his face up to the sky and letting the water run down his cheeks and through his hair, soaking his clothes and shoes.

He spun around in a slow circle, taking it all in, completely enraptured by the incredible sight that he could never have even dreamed of on his dry, barren home-world.

Han watched Luke, a slow smile creeping up the older man's face, as he watched this boy, this hero, take such joy out of something Han took completely for granted.

He watched the rain trickle down through Luke's hair, and he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through that hair, to slide his fingers across Luke's rain wet cheeks, to kiss Luke's upturned mouth.

Luke turned around just as this last thought crossed Han's mind, and something of it must have shown on his face because a curious smile graced Luke's lips before he returned to Han's side, interlocking his dripping fingers with Han's, and leaned his head against Han's shoulder.

"Thank you," he breathed against Han's neck.

Han didn't say anything, just smiled softly and rested his head atop Luke's wet hair.

 **A/N: Wow. This is the last chapter, this story is over! I'm kinda sad, because I've loved writing this so much, and I really hope that you guys have liked reading it just as much.**

 **The inspiration for this chapter is the song Jealous by Labrinthe, which has the lyrics 'I'm jealous of the rain, that falls upon your skin, it's closer than my hands have been, oh I'm jealous of the rain" which made me think about these two gay dorks and Luke experiencing rain for the first time and Han watching... I know Han isn't really jealous, per say, in this, but I really liked this chapter and so I hope none of you mind too terrible.**

 **And, for the last time, on this story anyways, this is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own. Thank you so so much to anyone who has read this, especially those of you have favourited or followed, you are all absolutely amazing and I appreciate you all so much!**


End file.
